Pokemon Poetry
by LimitlessHorizon
Summary: Delve into the lives of ordinary pokemon, as they go through extra-ordinary scenarios. I am accepting poem requests.


**A/N: **This is long overdue to one of my readers, FoxWolf22. I will be accepting poem requests, if any of you are interested. And no, it doesn't have to be a romantic one. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Pairing: **(M)Dewott X (F)Raichu

**Summary: **In this chapter, we see the untold love between Dewott and Raichu, but how will it affect their lives, when one of them is suddenly captured by an evil organisation.

**Rated:** T, there's some violence and profanity here.

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

* * *

**Unknown Emotions**

* * *

**I**

What do they call this feeling?

It's a feeling that I get inside.

It tends to bloom when you're around.

It's something that I just can't seem to hide.

**II**

We've been together for quite some time.

A dewott like me could never dream of such.

I run my fingers through your electric cheeks

longing for a raichu's touch.

**III**

My golden eyes meet your ever-so-dark ones,

so empty yet ever so fulfilling.

They remind me of the void left to sit in my heart,

one where you would fit so perfectly.

**IV**

We bask in the moonlit skies,

accentuating your orange pelt.

I sat there, speechless, just thinking,

indeed how nice your fur felt.

**V  
**

I told myself that today was the day,

to tell you of whom I wanted to spend my nights above.

This would be the end of my resolute diffidence,

and the start of my unwavering love.

**VI**

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I just sat there with ignorant eyes.

Why in the world would you want me,

out of all the millions of guys?

**VII**

Silence clouded my thoughts,

as you were about to talk.

But before any of that could happen,

you suddenly froze and gawked.

**VIII**

Was it something that I said?

Or perhaps something I did not.

My sight was then enveloped in darkness.

It occurs to me, that I may have been caught.

**IX**

I hear wailing in the distance.

A familiar voice, so sweet.

I heard her shout with intensity.

While scuffling on her feet.

**X**

Then that's when it hit me,

no, not the reality of it all.

It was the exhaustion that I couldn't deny,

just being in this prison-like ball.

**XI**

I blacked out with out even knowing.

Words left to linger in my ears.

I could've sworn I heard her say she needs me,

as she was drowned in her blood and tears.

**XII**

They took me from her.

They took me away.

I swear on my death bed,

that I'll make them pay.

**XIII**

The negativity continued to shadow,

both my thoughts and my words.

I felt this searing pain inside,

as if I was going berserk.

**XIV**

My thoughts were interrupted,

as I came out of from the dark.

There stood the two bastards,

who took me away from my spark.

**XV**

I rushed at them with my razors,

I wanted to kill them on the spot.

But before I could even get close,

I felt my blood start to clot.

**XVI**

The pain was indescribable,

like a shock through my bloodstream.

I felt like I was electrocuted.

That's when I started to scream.

**XVII**

I wasn't in control,

my body moved on it's own.

My fist curled up tightly,

and hit one of my bones.

**XVIII**

They shoved me into a room,

with barely any hope.

I paced around endlessly,

not even bothering to cope.

**XIX**

I went through tribulations,

pain above all others.

Team Rocket taught me how to fight,

and pulled me out of the gutters.

**XX**

It was a wake-up call for me,

which enlightened my senses.

It turned me into a machine,

sharpening my defenses.

**XXI**

I was as cold-hearted as them,

those bastards from before.

But now they are my masters,

they're bastards no more.

**XXII**

One day they sent me,

out to the forest.

This was a mission.

I trained to be the best.

**XXIII**

I heard rustling from the bushes,

a familiar sound.

It was about to strike,

but I was ready for this round.

**XXIV**

And that's when it hit me,

no, not the creature.

But, the fact that I knew her,

and every single feature.

**XXV**

Dewott!

I heard her call my name.

Yet there was this tension,

the feeling would never be the same.

**XXVI**

She was about to tackle me,

but before she got the chance.

I ran my claws through her face,

as she shot a surprised glance.

**XXVII**

She coughed out blood.

It trickled down her cinnamon coat.

I felt like helping her,

but one side of me refused to do so.

**XVIII**

She began to speak,

slowly at first.

She muttered out some words,

but it made her feel worse.

**XXIX**

She motioned for me to come near,

and I mindlessly did as asked.

"Goodbye Dewott, I'll always love you,"

she said to me, with a smile that did not last.

**XXX**

She was gone,

and all it took was one slice.

I acted out of self-defense,

but that's what caused her demise.

**XXXI**

I sat upon a nearby rock,

pondering on the latest event.

I thought about it long and hard,

that's when I got what she meant.

**XXXII**

I never told her how I felt,

she didn't even get to know.

But, strangely, I don't have that sense of remorse.

For my emotions left me long ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Please excuse my rustiness. Read and Review. :)


End file.
